


Short Circuting

by ro9je



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo+Juliet (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Juliet is the one in charge, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, My First Fanfic, Romeo is shy, Screenplay/Script Format, VERY subtle Benvolio/Mercutio, and kinda slow, i got an A, this was a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro9je/pseuds/ro9je
Summary: MERCUTIOSo you're still acting like a lovesick teenager.ROMEOI'm not-BENVOLIOI thought sneaking into a Capuletparty would take your mind off of Rosaline.MERCUTIOIt's pathetic really. Just get over her, you only wanted to get into her pants anyways.ROMEOI'm leaving.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Short Circuting

Fade in

Act 2  
Scene 2  
Int. Coffee Shop - Day

Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio enter the coffee shop, quietly bickering and taking a seat in a booth.

MERCUTIO  
So you're still acting like a lovesick teenager.

ROMEO  
I'm not-

BENVOLIO  
I thought sneaking into a Capulet   
party would take your mind off of Rosaline.

MERCUTIO  
It's pathetic really. Just get over her, you only wanted to get into her pants anyways. 

ROMEO  
I'm leaving.

Romeo gets up out of the booth and starts walking towards the counter.  
MERCUTIO  
Fine. You're paying then.

BENVOLIO  
Wait, come back! 

Romeo continues walking to counter.

BENVOLIO  
I didn't tell him what I wanted.

MERCUTIO  
Ah he knows your usual. You know I bet we can summon Romeo like a demon. Well use Rosaline's bright eyes, her red lips, both her legs and the area that's in between!

Benvolio moves to put his hands over Mercutio's mouth, preventing him from talking.  
BENVOLIO  
Shut up! He’ll kill us if he hears you!

Mercutio licks Benvolio's hand. Benvolio pulls away, wiping his hand on his pants.  
BENVOLIO  
Eugh!

MERCUTIO  
He can't even hear us.

Cuts to Romeo.  
ROMEO  
I can still hear them..

ROMEO(CONT’D)  
It's easy for him to joke around when he's never felt how bad love can feel. 

Romeo reaches the empty counter and starts looking around for the worker to take his order.  
ROMEO  
Is that.. Juliet? From the party last night? Her eyes, like stars in the night sky. She's too beautiful.

Juliet is at the sink, washing cups, talking out loud to herself.

JULIET  
And he's a Montague! I can't believe it! I went around kissing him like a fool not even knowing who he is.

Juliet starts angrily drying a cup.  
ROMEO  
I don't think she notices I'm here, should I say something?

Juliet pauses her work.  
JULIET  
He should just change his name. It's just a name anyways. If we called a rose something else it'd still smell sweet. Montague is just a name, he can take my last name instead. Romeo Capulet. I guess it kinda works.

ROMEO  
I'll be Romeo Capulet then.

JULIET  
Ah!

Juliet drops the cup she was previously washing and it shatters to the ground.

ROMEO  
Oh! I'm so sorry for startling you. Let me help.

Romeo and Juliet bend down to pick up the pieces of the coffee mug. Juliet looks at Romeo.  
JULIET  
Did you hear all of that?

ROMEO  
Um, yeah pretty much.

JULIET  
Oh god. You can just pretend you never heard it.

ROMEO  
No.

Juliet stands up and places the shards on the counter. Romeo does the same.

JULIET  
What?

ROMEO  
I mean, I feel the same way. I'll be Romeo Capulet. 

JULIET  
Really? I'm not looking for some quick hookup so if you're here for that you can leave. You have to mean it. 

ROMEO  
No, I swear! I swear by the moon-

JULIET  
The Moon? She is inconstant, changing everyday.

ROMEO  
Then what should I swear by?

JULIET  
Yourself. Swear by yourself then I will believe you. 

ROMEO  
Ok, I swear by myself-

JULIET  
Wait what am I saying? I met you just last night. This is too sudden. Quick to come, quick to go. Just like lightning.

Juliet starts to turn away, but Romeo grabs her wrist so she turns back to face him.  
ROMEO  
You're weird you know that?

JULIET  
Excuse me? 

Juliet takes her hand out of Romeos and places it back at her side.

ROMEO  
No! I mean, it's endearing. I like it.

JULIET  
Really? 

ROMEO  
Yeah. It's not too sudden. We can take it slow if you'd like. 

JULIET  
Okay.. But you should really go. Someone will see us and tell our families.

Juliet looks around suspiciously.  
ROMEO  
They'll just think you’re taking my order. Here, I'll give you some dirty looks so they'll think nothing of it. 

Juliet's boss, Angelica, calls from the back room.

ANGELICA  
Juliet?

JULIET  
Just a second!

JULIET(to ROMEO)   
Ask and our love can be real.

ROMEO  
Um..

They stare at each other silently.

ROMEO  
Sorry, my brain is kind of short circuiting right now.

Juliet rolls her eyes fondly.  
JULIET  
Dear lord. Romeo, would you like to go on a date with me?

ROMEO  
Oh! Yes! Yes I would like that.

JULIET  
Good! Stay here I'll be right back.

ROMEO  
Ok. 

Juliet exits towards the back room.  
ROMEO  
No way, i have a date with her.. This must be a dream

Juliet comes back with her phone in hand.

JULIET  
What time? And where? 

ROMEO  
Oh um. I haven't thought that far. Meet me at the beach. The good one. By the hour of 9.

Juliet laughs.  
JULIET  
And you call me weird!

ROMEO  
I guess we're just meant to be then.

Juliet looks up from her phone at Romeo and smiles.

JULIET  
I can't wait. 

ROMEO  
Me either. 

They stare at eachother again, looking into eachothers eyes.

JULIET  
So I'll just uh-

ROMEO  
Yeah! Yeah, um I'll see you tomorrow. 

Romeo walks back to the table and sits down opposite of Benvolio and Mercutio who are deep in conversation. Mercutio looks up from his and Benvolio's conversation.

MERCUTIO  
Romeo?

ROMEO  
...

MERCUTIO  
Romeo!

Mercutio snaps his fingers in Romeo's face.

ROMEO  
Hm? 

Benvolio looks up too.  
BENVOLIO  
Where are our drinks?

ROMEO  
Sh-

**Author's Note:**

> I'll rewrite this if this gets 3 kudos.


End file.
